


Profesor Stark.

by LalaDigon



Series: Cliché [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, High School Student Peter Parker, Hot, Ironspider - Freeform, Love, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Starker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Sweet/Hot, Teacher Tony Stark, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Tony Stark, profesor Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Peter está enamorado de su  profesor de Ingeniería, pero la inesperada indiferencia de este hace que pierda el pobre control que tiene de sí mismo y termina encerrado con el profesor Stark en un despacho que le trae recuerdos de lo más inapropiados.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Cliché [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Profesor Stark.

—¡Parker!

Peter se echó a temblar. Su rostro estaba casi bordo y el silencio de sus compañeros se volvió ensordecedor por debajo del pitido que llegaba a sus tímpanos con el eco de la voz furiosa de su profesor.

—A mi oficina —gruñó el profesor de ingeniería con los ojos llameantes y la quijada dura— MJ, quedas a cargo. Nadie sale de aquí hasta que termine con Parker o suene el timbre.

Peter sabía que el momento para lucir inofensivo era ese mientras emprendía la marcha de la vergüenza, pero ni caso, no bajó el mentón por mucho que su instinto le dijo que era buena idea. Caminó lentamente, pero sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento. Ned le lanzó una mirada incrédula, MJ apretó los labios y meneó la cabeza sin darle mayor importancia a su atrevimiento, Flash soltó una burla por lo bajo y el resto de sus compañeros compusieron muecas desde divertidas a otras un tanto asustadas. Si el alumno más silencioso hacía esos escándalos, qué podía seguir.

El señor Stark lo cogió del brazo nada más cerrar con violencia la puerta y Peter sintió como lo arrastraba sin ningún reparo por los pasillos del colegió. Era hora muerta, lo sabía. Faltaba poco para que toque el último timbre, ningún alumno solía saltearse la última clase porque si no la hora era eterna. No había riesgo a que los vieran comportándose de una forma muy poco pedagógica, pero, aun así —con culpa— Peter se preocupó de que alguien viera como su Profesor lo arrastraba del brazo por todos los corredores murmurando por lo bajo algo que él creía eran insultos muy coloridos y en otro idioma.

Su estómago se tensó, la valentía empezó a morir en su interior y miró en todas direcciones entendiendo que, esa vez quizá, había ido muy lejos.

No solía ser un chico problema, jamás respondía y de hecho casi no participaba en clase, era tímido y reservado. Menos en las clases del señor Stark. En esas era ese alumno estrella que siempre hubiera querido poder ser.

El señor Stark era un profesor divertido, lo hacía sentir cómodo, le decía con una sonrisa conforme y orgullosa que era el más inteligente de la clase.

Peter no levantaba la mano en su clase, el señor Stark lo señalaba; Peter no pedía la palabra, su profesor le pedía que hablara.

O al menos así fue hasta hace unas semanas. El profesor Stark ya no lo invitaba a participar y por más que Peter alzaba la mano, el profesor hacía de cuenta que no lo veía, que no estaba presente.

Ned le preguntó que pasó después de la primera clase en la que el señor Stark lo eludió obstinadamente luego de que él tuviera el coraje para alzar tres veces la mano. Peter se rio y se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro quiere darles la oportunidad a otros chicos —dijo con una sonrisa falsa como la marca de sus zapatillas— No puedo ser el único que responde siempre —añadió colgándose la mochila al hombro.

Le daba vergüenza admitir que se sentía mal, que su humor caía en picada con la misma rapidez que sus notas. No quería decirlo en voz alta para no sonar como sus compañeros obsesionados con los estudios —y no porque eso le diera vergüenza o pena eso precisamente— era que a Peter no le interesaban un comino sus notas. A Peter lo único que le interesaba era que su profesor ya no lo miraba con aquella sonrisa en los ojos, no lo miraba impresionado o complacido al oír inteligentes respuestas.

No, Peter no se animaba a decir que lo que en verdad le dolía era ya no ser su favorito, ya no ser la estrella para él. Pasó a ser nadie y eso era terriblemente injusto, porque él no hizo nada. Al menos no hizo nada que el profesor no hubiera querido.

—Pasa —le espetó empujándolo por la puerta y Peter dudó.

Miró el despacho, miró el escritorio y las sillas —la grande del profesor y la butaca para él— vio la alfombra y vio la gran biblioteca. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, olía puro, cuero y libros. Sus piernas temblaron, sus rodillas no respondían y el firme calor que el pecho tras suyo desprendía empujaron a Peter por el camino de los recuerdos.

—Muévete —le espetó impacientarse empujándolo y Peter despertó avanzado.

El profesor Stark cerró la puerta y entró en su despacho esquivándolo. Peter no tenía fuerzas para moverse un solo paso, nada no que fuera quedarse muy muy quieto representaba un peligro para él. Apretó las manos sudadas tras su espalda con el estómago revuelto y un ligero mareo.

Mierda, estaba en problemas.

Su profesor lo esquivó y fue directo a la ventana. Lo vio meter el dedo entre las tablillas de la persiana y lo vio espiar unos segundos antes de volver a darse la vuelta caminando hacía él.

Peter sentía su furia empezar a saturar el aire, no se atrevía a abrir la boca, tampoco se atrevía a alzar la mirada. Sabía de sobra que había metido la pata, que fue grosero, que fue maleducado y se atrevió a burlarse de él.

Peter gimió viendo cómo su profesor se acomodaba en el escritorio frente a él. Se apoyó cruzando las piernas y los brazos. El suéter café se tensó y la remera se estiró sobre su pecho. Peter alzó una plegaria muda llena de ruegos y suplicas de piedad para un chico que solo cometió un idiota, idiota error.

—Dame una razón para que no te sancione. —dijo tan fríamente que Peter volvió a temblar en su lugar— Estás a un paso Parker. Habla —ofreció— Hazlo y puede que está vez te la dejé pasar por ser la primera.

Peter meneó la cabeza. ¿Qué decirle?

Ni de coña le diría que estaba enojado, que estaba celoso de que cómo ahora les ponía atención a sus compañeros; compañeros que ni siquiera valoraban como él su clase. No, Peter no podía decir aquello. Era como buscarse una sanción peor. Y no, no hablaba de una sanción académica. Peter tenía miedo de que el señor Stark lo mirara como si fuera un niño más de la clase. Uno caprichoso e inmaduro, para peor.

Se figuró decir algo como: «Lo siento» o «Perdón, tuve un mal día. No volverá a suceder». Pero en verdad le daba más miedo decir eso y que lo dejará salir de allí sin más, con el único destino de volver a ser invisible en su clase.

—Usted se equivocó —recitó con ligereza y controlando su voz.

Necesitaba que saliera con calma, controlada y llana. Necesitaba que de verdad creyera que de verdad era un chico pendenciero y con personalidad.

—Yo sol-

—¡Eso fue inadmisible! —lo cortó de golpe y Peter alzó la vista para verlo a los ojos— Ni siquiera había terminado la puñetera ecuación como para que supieras si era o no un error. —le reprochó descruzando los brazos, aferrando el escritorio, seguro intentando no aferrar su cuello.

Peter vio sus manos. Vio sus grandes manos aferrarse a la suave y oscura madera. Peter recordó cómo éstas se sentían sobre su cintura. Intentó desesperadamente no recordar cómo se sintió cuando lo aferraron evitando que se cayera sobre su profesor hacía poco más de dos semanas en ese mismo despacho.

Peter intentó no recordar como revolvía la biblioteca bajo la divertida mirada de su profesor favorito cuando se giró con un libro y casi se lo lleva puesto. Peter recordó pese a lo mucho que se obligó a no hacerlo, como su profesor lo tomo por la cintura y lo atajó antes de que fueran los dos a parar al piso, recordó como de cerca habían quedado sus rostros, como repentinamente Pete fue consciente del ligero tinte verdoso en su mirada, de la suave textura de sus labios y de lo bien que olía.

Peter recordó la forma en la que las aletas de su nariz se hincharon, la forma en la que lo miró, la forma en la que su mirada se deslizó por su rostro y murió en sus labios.

Peter no era el más experimentado, lo admitía, pero había dado algunos besos a sus compañeras y por eso sabía bien como lucía alguien que quería hacerlo contigo. Estaba en su último año y ya era mayor de edad; con esas cosas en mente sus ideas sobre esa mirada se fueron todas por el carril más inapropiado. En especial teniendo en cuenta que él podía tener dieciocho, pero el señor Stark aún era su profesor.

Pero bueno, la verdad es que hasta ese momento no había pensado que se sentiría besar a otro hombre. Pero en el despacho hacía mucho calor y se sentía completamente sofocado. La mirada tras los lentes no se despegaba de sus labios y Peter juraría que vio sus pupilas dilatarse cuando él separó los labios y los humedeció sin ser consciente, sin premeditarlo. Peter sabía que era mera conjetura, pero en ese momento no solo se preguntó cómo se sentiría, en ese momento juraría que lo deseó. No recordaba exactamente qué pasó por su cabeza en esos momentos, más bien hoy todo parecía un borrón de necesidad y ansias desmedidas.

—Parker —gruñó el profesor y Peter dio un salto asustado volviendo a medias a la realidad.

Apretó los ojos. Barrió de sus pensamientos esos recuerdos. No. Se suponía que no tenía que pensar en eso. El profesor se lo dijo. Le dijo que aquello no paso, que no podía pensar en eso, que no podía decírselo a nadie, que ambos debían fingir que nunca pasó.

Peter ese día asintió, estaba aturdido, estaba mareado y excitado. Seguía sintiendo en sus labios su calor, su textura y la marca de sus dientes. Sobre su cuerpo la huella de sus manos aún le daba palpitaciones, podía olerlo, podía sentir la forma de su cuerpo al amoldarse al suyo, como lo apretaba, como le alzó el rostro y lo besó duramente, como sabían sus gemidos, como se sentían sus dientes sobre su cuello.

Salió de ese despacho con el libro aferrado al pecho, la mochila colgando y el cuerpo en llamas. El señor Stark era en verdad bueno besando y en verdad Peter empezó a pensar lleno de un delicioso calor recorriendo sus huesos que lo sería para todo lo demás. Su sabor era exquisito. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que habían hecho hasta que se topó a Ned. Ahí lo entendió y retiró de su rostro la sonrisa embobada.

Esa noche se durmió pensando en él, se durmió creyendo que había algo entre ellos, que había una conexión real. ¿Podía alguien besarte así sin sentir nada? No podía ser posible. Recordó cada día desde que empezó el año, recordó cada risa, cada charla después de clase... Peter creía que si había algo...

Peter era un niño optimista, obviamente.

Fingió —según él— de una forma impecable, pero no importó si fue bueno o malo, el señor Stark no volvió a verlo, lo esquivaba, no lo dejaba participar en clase. Obviamente no volvió a besarlo.

Era un idiota. Eso era Peter: un imbécil, un ingenuo.

Peter alzo la vista cuando oyó un gruñido molesto venir frente a él. Su profesor lo miraba de una forma muy distinta a aquella vez, pero igual de intensa. Estaba enojado, ese día no parecía excitado, no parecía querer devorarlo, era solo un profesor indignado.

Peter mordió su labio inferior y asintió ausente, desilusionado.

Había vuelto a ser infantil, había cedido a la frustración, fue maleducado y los puso en riesgo. Como alguno de sus compañeros creyera que algo pasó entre los dos se podía dar por muerto. Una expulsión era lo menos que iba a tener que soportar. May lo mataría y tampoco quería dejar de verlo. Le dolía que ahora todo fuera diferente, pero el señor Stark era en verdad un buen profesor y... prefería no perderlo de vista. Si era posible.

—Lo siento, profesor —murmuró al fin, volviendo a fijar la vista en los tenis se su maestro.

Sabía que no había caso. Si su profesor estuviera en verdad interesado en él hubiera hecho algo, hubiera dicho algo. Peter le mandó un mensaje "por error" dos noches después de su beso. Algo muy inocente, algo que si el decano del instituto veía no le daría nada de importancia, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El señor Stark sabía que era él ya que a principios de año le tomó los datos después de que lo denominó tutor oficial de sus compañeros y más de una vez le mandó mensajes para coordinar con él los temas en los que algunos de sus compañeros necesitaban apoyo o un refuerzo.

El señor Stark no le respondió porque no quiso, porque no le interesaba.

—Tiene razón. —suspiró resignado— Si cree que merezco un castigo, lo entenderé.

Debía aceptarlo y continuar. Tampoco era el fin del mundo o su primer rechazo. De verdad le habían dado la patada chicas de curso ni la mitad de lindas que el señor Stark, podía anotarse el tanto de decir que al menos lo besó una vez y que, si no hubiera sonado el timbre, quizás y se lo follaba.

Por dos segundos se entregó a la fantasía de poder decir que perdió la virginidad en el despacho de su profesor de Ingeniería y casi se sonroja. Dentro de un año cuando en alguna borrachera con sus compañeros de facultad empezarán a decir confecciones, él podría contar que se dio el lote con el profesor más sexy del instituto en su último año.

No sería un mal recuerdo. De hecho, si conseguía una buena foto, hasta la podría guardar como motín de gue-

—¡Joder! ¡Maldito seas, no puedo! —se quejó exasperado el señor Stark y antes de que pudiera decir nada, sintió las grandes y fuertes manos sobre su rostro.

La boca le siguió.

El señor Stark lo besaba con ansias, con fuerza. Su lengua húmeda y determinada irrumpió por entre sus labios y se enredó a la suya.

Peter le agarró los brazos, se aferró a ellos, le respondió como pudo. El gran cuerpo de su profesor lo empujó y terminó impactando contra la biblioteca. Peter sabía que aquello era una locura, pero alzó la pierna y le rodeó la cintura. Su profesor gimió, le aferró la cadera, lo apretó con el cuerpo hasta clavarlo en los estantes y los lomos de algunos libros.

—Parker... —gimió sin soltarlo, deslizando las manos por dar espalda hasta aferrarle el trasero— Mierda mocoso... —se quejó con un gemido fuerte y encantado mientras lo apretaba con firmeza y lo restregaba contra él.

Peter sentía que se ahogaba. El calor en sus mejillas se había dispersado a todo su cuerpo. Le estorbaba la ropa, le estorbaba la piel.

—No creas que vas a salvarte del castigo —se quejó el mayor mordiendo su cuello, lamiendo la zona expuesta de sus clavículas por la camisa que empezó a desabotonar— En vedad vas a pagarme el espectáculo que hiciste en el salón, Parker.

Peter asintió, le daba lo mismo. Pagaría cualquier cosa. Llevaba demasiados días soñando con eso, soñando con tenerlo otra vez, con volver a probarlo, con volver a sentirlo sobre él, saborearlo y descubrir que había al final de ese camino.

Peter giró el rostro cuando el profesor volvió a descender por su cuello entre lametones y mordidas. Apretó los ojos y se tapó la boca conteniendo los sonidos que no podía amortiguar mordiendo su lengua.

—Voy a castigarte —ronroneó dándole un ligero golpe en el trasero y Peter sintió sus piernas fallar.

Las fuertes manos lo retuvieron evitando que se cayera demasiado alucinando con la idea y Peter aprovechó para alejarse un poco y verlo a los ojos. Tenía un poco de miedo, no de lo que pudiera hacerle, mierda ya quería él ver había ahí, le encantaba la forma dura con la que le hablaba, tan dominante, tan determinado. Lo que en verdad le daba miedo era su mirada y lo que en ella había para él.

La última vez también lo beso, también sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo y le prometieron cosas obscenas cuando se envalentonó y lo abrazó por el cuello mordiendo sus labios, gimiendo su nombre, pidiéndole algo que no sabía que era. Pero en ese momento lo miró y el señor Stark abrió los ojos de golpe como si recién fuera consciente de a quien tenía entre sus brazos y lo alejó rápidamente. Se disculpó, le dijo que fue un error, le hizo jurar morir con el secreto y lo echó.

Esa vez sus ojos lucían llenos de deseo, llenos de las mismas ansias que Peter veía cada día en su reflejo al despertar.

La fuerte mano le rodeó la muñeca, lo vio trabar la puerta, lo empujó por el despacho y lo vio sentarse es su silla. Peter solo temblaba. Temblaba y se decía en mil idiomas inventados que era el tipo más afortunado en toda esa jodida escuela. Desde su silla su profesor lo miró, lo miró largamente. Peter tembló otra vez de pies a cabeza. No esperó a ver si le decía algo, Peter se inclinó sobre el escritorio, su profesor gimió y le acarició la espalda sobre la camisa bajando hasta su trasero.

Peter estaba tan excitado que se sentía morir.

—Este es el momento de huir a las colinas, Peter —musitó con la voz gruesa y rasposa por sobre el ruido ensordecedor de la campana.

Peter meneó la cabeza. Podría ser su corazón adolescente, pero no creía alguna vez poder alejarse de él.

Peter recostó la mejilla sobre la madera y alzó ligeramente los pies para pararse sobre las puntas. Él lo quería todo, soñó tanto con eso... Cada noche, cada desgraciada noche desde que probó de ese pecado, Peter se durmió corriéndose con esa fantasía en sus sueños para perseguirlo para atormentarlo.

Estaba ardiendo, se estaba calcinando por dentro. Lo deseaba como jamás deseó nada. Lo quería. En verdad lo quería.

En los pasillos el ruido de sus compañeros yéndose a casa empezó a filtrase. Peter sabía que eso era una completa locura y una tremenda idiotez, pero en verdad lo quería. Sabía de sobra que nadie lo esperaría. La detención con el profesor Stark no se pagaba en el aula de detención. El afable pero severo profesor de Ingeniería solía castigar en su despacho a los alumnos problema. Su biblioteca siempre estaba limpia y ordenada por esto mismo.

Por un segundo pensó en el decano, por un segundo pesó en lo que podía pasar si al director se le ocurría ir a ver al profesor de Ingeniería, pero nada de todo eso importaba más.

Cogió aire, había visto suficiente porno en esos días como para no imaginarse que podía hacer. Sí, puede que día a día perdiera la fe, más las ideas obscenas parecían ser una constante en sus sueños donde las cosas más sucias e inapropiadas su profesor le hacía en ese escritorio y con una regla.

Empujó una de sus manos por la madera y la metió bajo su abdomen soltando los botones de su pantalón. La otra la acomodo bajo su rostro y clavó los ojos en su sensual y tremendamente dominante profesor Anthony Stark. Su cuerpo temblaba y seguro como el demonio de que una vez que se le bajara el subidón de adrenalina que le atontaba las neuronas se sentiría completamente abochornado juntó todo el coraje que pudo reunir en esos quince días y dijo las palabras que se atascaron en su garganta la noche anterior mientras se corría imaginándose que le daba un puñetero golpe con la regla en su trasero.

—Castígueme, profesor Stark —musitó sintiendo que el fuego quemaba en su garganta, como el deseo lo consumía y le nublaba la vista— Fui un mal alumno, señor.

—Ya lo creo que sí —gruñó por lo bajo su profesor, dándole una dura y brusca nalgada sobre sus pantalones— Y aquí castigamos duramente a los chicos malos.

Tony miró a su alumno, miró al chico listo e inteligente que se clavó inapropiadamente en sus pensamientos y gimió sin poder contenerse. Dándole otra dura y placentera nalgada, se dejó de vueltas o recriminaciones. Lo había besado, él se buscó lo que tenía, no podía solo otra vez echarlo, no había lugar dónde huir.

Peter gimió, se retorció y su mirada ardida se volvió tóxica para su sistema. Aferró con firmeza su trasero, lo apretó vulgarmente y le dio otra dura nalgada. Peter se estremeció y soltó un gemido roto.

Mierda que mal que estaba aquello. Tony sabía que había al menos unas diez normas que estaba rompiendo, pero no podía alejar más sus manos del chico.

Deslizó la palma, acarició la camisa y volvió a llegar a su trasero. Los ojos chocolate lo miraban fijos y nublados. Tony había intentado por todos los medios no caer, no rendirse; pero lo deseaba desde el primer momento en que lo vio con la cabeza metida en sus libros mordiendo su labio inferior.

Bajó levemente la prenda, sus ojos soltaron la mirada ardida y se clavaron en ese trasero duro y abultado. Su polla dio un tirón en respuesta. Siempre lo daba, siempre por ese chico. Tony era un cerdo que dejaba caer libros cerca de Parker solo para darse el gusto visual de verlo agacharse para él y poder imaginar cómo se sentirían esos glúteos golpeándose contra sus caderas.

Iba a perder su licencia y por mucho que quisiera decir lo contrario, desde que Parker le sonrió supo que con gusto colgaba los guantes como profesor. Era malditamente caliente, pero era más que eso, era mucho más. Parker era más que un culo para él, era una encantadora sonrisa, eran sus hermosos sonrojos, era ese cerebro brillante, eran sus ojos iluminados cuando era el centro de atención, era su dulce forma de asentir cuando él lo felicitaba. Eran esas charlas que tenían luego de clases, era esa preocupación genuina por sus compañeros, era su amor por la ingeniería. Era él.

Tony cayó por un chico y esta a los pies del pecado por él.

Bajó más el pantalón, deseaba desesperadamente poder tocar su piel, poder acariciarla y morderla. El año empezó y Peter había hecho su vida un infierno de fantasías morbosas y lujuriosas en lo que cumplía dieciocho. Desde ese momento Tony solo consiguió esperar dos meses antes de que una tarde y un simple accidente lo arruinara todo. No pudo. Una vez que cayó sobre él solo... solo necesitó poseerlo, hacerlo suyo, conseguir que gimiera para él, que se viniera en su regazo, que le dijera... mierda, que le pidiera que lo hiciera suyo.

Acarició sus muslos, arañó ligeramente la piel blanca y la vio erizarse. Peter soltó un gemido y se removió como una serpiente sobre su escritorio. Tony no lo preguntó, holgaba: virgen.

Su mente se vino abajo. Lo había esperado, lo había llegado a soñar y desear, pero mierda, que fuera verdad... ¿Cómo podía ser? Ese chico era increíble, era gracioso y hermoso. Jodidamente hermoso. Incluso cuando era un crio de quince años Tony lo vio por los pasillos del colegio y pensó que su sonrisa era encantadora. Sí, solo lo vio muy poco hasta que un buen día llegó a su aula y lo vio de frente con los pómulos más definidos, los hombros más anchos y el trasero malditamente firme. No podía ser que en verdad fuera jodidamente suyo en cuanta forma podía serlo.

—Po-por favor, profesor. —gimió su seguro chico.

—No sé que haré contigo Parker —suspiró acariciando su cuerpo, volviendo a golpear sus glúteos— Lo que hiciste en ese salón, merece un castigo... ejemplificador.

Peter gimió soltando un bajo «oh, por favor». Tony sonrió y acarició más su trasero. Descendió por sus muslos, subió otra vez por el opuesto y le dio una nalgada en el glúteo olvidado. Peter gimió otro suave «más» y Tony no pudo negarse. Debía, era lo apropiado e indicado. Debía enderezarlo, vestirlo y... y encontrar alguna forma más apropiada de empezar... jodida mierda, su romance con un alumno. Pero... pero Peter estaba entregado y él no era fuerte.

Ese chico quería que jugara con él y con un maldito demonio, lo haría, pero no en ese despacho. No iba a ser tan jodido como para quitarle la virginidad a un chico que apenas tenía la mayoría de edad en su despacho. Mierda, malo era que le sacara más de veinticinco años, no iba a ser tan carbón como para encima hacerle eso en su primera vez.

Se enderezó de golpe y cuando el chico rezongó, seguro poco de acuerdo con que su profesor decidiera no arrebatarle en ese mismo momento su virginidad, Tony acomodó tras él su cuerpo y frotó la dura erección en su trasero.

—Bien, ya lo decidí. —gruñó viendo encantado como su ajustada ropa interior no dejaba nada a su sucia imaginación— Parker, vas a tener una semana entera de detención —dijo con voz dura aferrando sus caderas para embestirlo con fuerza.

Lo vio gemir e intentar correr el rostro, pero rápidamente le sujetó un mechón de pelo y le forzó a dejar la mejilla sobre la madera.

—Quieto o el castigo solo empeorará.

Sus ojos recorrieron su espalda y con la otra mano empezó a deslizar por encima la camisa dejando expuesta más de esa blanca y suave piel.

Tan perfecto, tan dulce y virginal. Mierda, se imaginó cientos de veces tenerlo que casi no lo podía creer.

Gruñó por lo bajo, el chico se apretó contra su entrepierna con un ruido ahogado y Tony dijo que bueno, que, si tan desesperado estaba, algo podía hacer por él.

Se inclinó sobre su espalda, empezó a besarla y Peter a gemir. Alzó la vista a la puerta. Mierda que se le veía la noche si eso iba a ir de esa forma.

Lamió largamente su columna, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, se dio el mal lujo de recrearse unos segundos con sus gemidos, lo cubrió con el suyo, deslizó las manos por su abdomen, le terminó de quitar la camisa, Peter se alzó y corrió el rostro para poder besarlo.

Mierda, que bien lo hacía. Era ligeramente torpe, era ligeramente ansioso, era ligeramente caótico. Metió la lengua en su boca, succionó sus labios, los mordió. Su sabor era increíble, era adictivo y completamente único.

Soltó su cuerpo, se enderezó y Peter lo siguió con un gemido, lo hizo voltearse y solo se limitó a mirarlo cuando don valentía se bajó el pantalón. Sus movimientos fueron torpes, pero distinguió sus intentos por hacerlo de una forma sensual. No quería ni imaginarse de dónde sacó esos pasos, pero no le interesaba corregirlo o decirle que daba más gracia que excitación. Al final, su duro miembro no necesitaba nada que no fuera verlo para sentir que toda la sangre de su cuerpo cambiaba su zona principal de irrigación. Le impidió que terminara de sacárselo, lo tiró en su silla y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Hoy perdiste varios puntos Parker. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Peter lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta y en un parpadeó su mejor alumno entendió lo que intentaba hacer, que juego quería jugar.

—Haré l-lo qu-que me m-e diga, pro-profesor.

—Vas a tener que dar un recuperatorio oral —musitó sonriendo y su chico ni dudó antes de estirarse y aferrar sus caderas.

Sí se sintió sucio y mal, pero no hizo nada por alejarse cuando el chico le bajó el pantalón y sacó su miembro.

Peter dudó y Tony internamente se preguntó si era esa la primera que veía tan de cerca. Su polla estaba húmeda en la punta y palpitaba contra su palma. Los ojos de su alumno se agrandaron y su miembro no pudo evitar dar una sacudida al verlo relamerse obnubilado.

—Peter no tien- ¡Mierda niño!

Ni quiera se trataba de si eso era o no estúpido, o perfecto, era que Tony solo podía pensar en bombearse en su interior hasta venirse. Peter alzó la mirada desde la silla y lo miró tragando cada maldito e indebido centímetro de su polla.

Era terso, cálido y tan húmedo. Sus labios se cerraron casi en la base antes de atragantarse un poco. Se retiró o eso intentó. Peter arremetió contra él, succionó la punta y Tony ni tuvo corazón para retarlo cuando sus dientes lo rasparon sin querer. El húmedo sonido hacía que su abdomen se tensara, se retorciera y pensará en toda clase de cosas inapropiadas para hacer en toda clase de lugares inapropiados.

—Eres un chico malo Parker —gimió sujetando cuidadosamente sus mejillas, impidiendo que volviera a tragarlo entero y volver a ahogarse— Sigue así —musitó alejándose para ver como su miembro salía húmedo por entre sus labios— Y te conseguirás unos cuantos días más en dirección.

Peter se volvió a lanzar por su miembro y Tony mientras hacía el esfuerzo titánico de dividir su mente entre lo que ese condenado crio le hacía se esforzó por escuchar atento lo que pasaba en el exterior. Su precioso chico gimió y empezó a chupar la punta, una de las manos en sus muslos se deslizó por su cuerpo y empezó a masturbarlo con fuerza.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, era muy rápido y algo brusco, pero el chico soltaba cada gemido sucio y húmedo que no pudo evitar olvidarse del otro lado de la puerta y agachó la miraba para verlo.

Un gruñido se le salió de entre los labios y sujetó mejor su cabello embistiendo lentamente dentro de su boca. Bueno al carajo con el cuidado.

—Mastúrbate Peter. —gruñó mordiendo su labio, alzando su suéter hasta su pecho para poder verlo mejor mientras apuraba el ritmo sintiendo como todo aquel asqueroso momento se volvía rápidamente en el más sensual y lujurioso que vivió jamás— Déjame ver como te la tragas mientras te tocas para tu profesor.

Ojos brillantes, algo húmedos y mejillas incendiadas, el chico alzó la vista y abriendo bien su boca bajó lentamente sus interiores.

No, Tony no tenía maldita idea de como saldría vivo de ese despacho y poco le importaba.

Vio como su mano se aferraba y dios quiera que la valentía no muriera nunca en su interior, porque su chico soltó su miembro y mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla, se empezó a masturbar con rapidez mientras lamía su glande.

Bastardo.

Hermoso.

Apretó los labios, quería empujar más, quería alzarle el rostro del todo y correrse en todo su maldita cara, pero eso sería precipitarse. Y qué sería de él si quemaba en esa tarde todo lo que llevaba soñando por tantos meses.

Retrocedió. Sentía el calor en su abdomen, la tención en sus piernas, y el cosquilleó en toda su piel. No podía controlarse por mucho más iba a correrse y en verdad no quería arruinar una buena fantasía con la ansiedad que lo corroía.

—Ven aquí niño, tengo un castigo que darte antes que pueda dejarte ir.

—Pe-pero yo no termin-

—¡Obedece!

Tony le cogió una de sus manos y lo hizo enderezar.

Lo cogió entre sus manos, lo apretó a su pecho. Volvió a besarlo, volvió a dejarse llevar, volvió a sentir como todo su cuerpo cobraba vida, como su mente se vaciaba de todo lo que no fuera ese chico. Lo empujó lejos, lo tiró sobre su escritorio, lo empujó bruscamente otra vez. Le bajó del todo los interiores y se deleitó viendo como estos se enredaban con sus pantalones.

—Joder, mierda Peter... —gimió viendo ese hermoso trasero de frente— Creo que será un maldito mes de castigo.

—Po-por favor. —siseó retorciéndose cuando le apoyó la polla entre sus glúteos.

—Sin gritar. Cuenta.

Peter giró levemente el rostro para verlo alzando una ceja cuando le cayó la primera nalgada.

Ni que decir que gritó mucho más alto de lo que debería, pero no lo reprendió se había abstenido de hacerlo nada más se inclinó la primera vez porque sabía que algún retrasado los hubiera podido escuchar, pero ya no había riesgo. Alzó la mano y me dio otra dura nalgada. Peter se sujetó al escritorio y gimió embistiéndolo.

—¿Qué dije Parker? ¿Quieres empeorar tu castigo?

—Do-dos —susurró gimiendo mientras apoyaba la frente contra la madera.

Una sonrisa cien por ciento inmoral se posó en sus labios y volvió a alzar la mano.

El sonido de su mano contra ese delicioso trasero lo hizo temblar y cuando bajó la vista vio como esa deliciosa y cremosa piel se volvía rosa.

Oro puro.

Ahí su mete se desconectó. Le dio otra y otra más. Peter solo gimió inentendiblemente números hasta que Tony perdió la puta cabeza y lo hizo enderezarse entre besos y embistes.

Su polla goteaba entre sus glúteos, Tony no resistió el impulso aferró sus glúteos y se metió con fuerza. Peter sollozó, se empujó contra él, se enderezó levemente sobre sus manos, volteó el rostro y Tony se lanzó por su boca.

—¡Prof-profesor Stark! —rogó su dulce chico con la mirada cristalina— N-no pu-puedo más.

—Aprieta los muslos —gruñó rodeándole la polla— Yo también necesitó correrme bebé.

—Se-señor pero usted no deber-debería prim-primero pre-prepararm-.

—Joder bebé. Sigue hablando y voy a olvidarme de ir con cuidado.

Clavó los dientes en su cuello. Parker se estremeció y Tony sintió en su mano como su polla temblaba. Deslizó los ojos con por el reloj y gruñó apurando el ritmo de su cuerpo y su mano. En menos de una hora tenía que ir a ver al decano. No podía permitir que se demorarán y ese maldito le arruinara sus planes.

Empujó duramente sus caderas, el chico entre sus brazos soltó otro duro gemido y echó hacía atrás la cabeza regalándole un hermoso primer plano de su rostro a punto de venirse.

Acarició su polla con los dedos, los deslizó hasta sus testículos. Peter se aferró al escritorio y alzó más sus caderas, su miembro se tensó, todo su cuerpo lo siguió. Esa vez el ruido húmedo de sus cuerpos sacudió sus pensamientos. Soltó la polla de Peter y le sujetó firmemente sus caderas empujándolo contra su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera pudo unir dos pensamientos cuando lo inclinó sobre el escritorio y siguió embistiéndolo.

—Vamos Parker, mastúrbate.

—Pro-profesor.

—Córrete sobre mi escritorio Peter. Córrete y mañana puede que deje que lo hagas en mi boca mientras te la chupo contra la biblioteca.

—Joder sí, señor Stark.

Tony aferró mejor su cintura, lo pego al escritorio entre embistes y mordeduras de cuello. Por un segundo se dijo que fuera más lento, que no dejará una marca, pero Peter estiró hacía atrás una de sus manos y lo aferró más a su cuello.

Chupó y clavó en él sus dientes sonriendo, sintiendo que al fin todo tenía sentido para él.

Aferró mejor su cuerpo, se cirnió del todo sobre su espaldas y mientras Peter se tensó y se arqueó bajo él, Tony lo escuchó gemir su nombre corriéndose.

Su polla dio un tirón y todo su cuerpo se tensó y se vino entre las piernas de su alumno mordiéndolo para evitar soltar alguna idiotez como que de alguna maldita y desquiciada forma, se enamoró de él entre clases y charlas de Ingeniería.


End file.
